Remote controls for VCRs and TVs have recently become increasingly popular. Typically, remote controls for both VCRs or TVs comprise hand held, plastic or metal cased transmitters. Although these controls provide a convenient means for controlling VCRs and TVs, the controls are often misplaced and can scratch household furniture.